The Cure, A twilight Dream
by tessadear
Summary: Addison has a cure, will the cullen's become human once and for all?
1. Chapter 1 The very begining of Dreams

**I do not own anything related to Twilight , that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I am the descendent of the Versace clan, and I live in New York, New York. My name is Addison, and I might just have the cure to vampirism in my blood. My expedition was to go visit the only clan that could help me stop my addiction and possibly help me make this cure known, The Cullen's.  
I arrived in Forks, Washington with nothing but my black cashmere overcoat over my white tank top and dark jeans I found by the trash can one day. The clouds were a warm blanket to this town, with no sun to shine through it, I felt safe. I drove out of town to see a very futuristic place, windows everywhere so they eyes of a killer could seek its prey and watch over it carefully. The Glass door was quite superior, so superior that I could see inside, it was almost similar to the windows. My impatient hand knocked on the door and to my surprise I saw Alice.  
"Hello Addison" she paused and grabbed my hand to take me inside "I knew you were coming"  
Her hair flowed out and upward giving it a punk feeling to her personality, I knew she wasn't much of a rebel at all. Alice dragged me to the kitchen where all the Cullen's were currently stationed at. The family itself was not what I pictured in my mind, they were all attractive in their own way, with no sense of hunger but for a substitute, they were happy.  
"Addison welcome," Carlisle greeted, he shook my hand and we both traded smiles.

The next person to greet was very muscular, and from the looks of it, he didn't use steroids.

"Emmet" I spoke shaking his firm hand.

Suddenly I heard from a not so distant place, the sound of a young man rang in my ears. It was a conversation to which I wish I didn't hear.

"Esme, she could be dangerous, how do we know..."

"Edward, she has the cure…" a female voice pleaded. Their argument was done.

Another pale hand was held out to me, it was Jasper. He was a shy vampire; with only two words spoken, he shook my hand.  
"I'm jasper…" He was later accompanied by Alice, who swiftly took him away.

As we waited for the other family members, I briefly looked around the house. As much as it was fancy on the outside, the inside was quite empty. In New York, my clan lived normal lives as they did, except with more furniture and human like accessories. Looking out the windows and further into the tree's, I spotted a black tail deer. The antler's stood bold, giving the deer a fierce and menace look. It would never outrun me, by the time his hooves were ready to run; I would be already feeding. My stomach growled and the attention was set at me, no one said a word except Emmet.  
"Someone's hungry"  
Edward appeared from out of the blue with the woman of the house hold, Esme. She was beautiful I must admit. She had chocolate brown wavy hair that went down to her shoulders and the most unique cheek bone structure. Edward was no different, he shared similar features. He had waves of brown hair that overlapped like the ocean shore and his eyes were golden like the gates of heaven. I shook Esme's soft hand first; It was the most feminine hand I've seen in years.  
"I'm Esme, of course and this is Edward, our son" She spoke looking at me with a friendly smile  
Edward kept his mouth shut and stared down at me.  
"Rosalie," Mr. Carlisle spoke breaking Edward's cold stare, and then he continued "isn't here at the moment , how long are you staying"  
"Possibly a week or two" I answered, he shook his head.

After the introduction, Carlisle took a sample of my blood and went to the hospital to test it. I volunteered to go and help him but he refused for me to go in a human's environment. So I waited alone in the almost hollow house while the Cullen family was doing their best to live normal lives. Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Edward went to go find Rosalie and then from there, go to school. I always dreamed about going to school with people. Human's must miss the difference between us, call us cannibals if you'd like but some of us just want to live without violence. I saw no pitch forks and no angry mob outside their household, because if there were then I would know the whole town discovered their secret.

I stumbled upon a piano after moments of wandering around the house, the keys were fresh and I could see the sun reflecting on it. My finger's tempted to touch the piano and play a familiar melody but this wasn't mine, and I must respect that. My hands went back into the pockets of my overcoat and I wandered off into the woods. Emmet was right, I was dying for blood, where was that deer I saw earlier?  
The tree's stood at least ten feet tall, giving me a sense that I was in a forest. My nostrils took in the cold air, and the smell of fresh meat. The hunt began.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting acquainted

**I do not own anything related to Twilight , that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Edwards P.O.V.

We arrived at Fork's high with Rosalie informed of our guests. Addison seemed harmless but we don't know what she's capable of. Just leaving her there at the house drives my mind crazy. What if she unleashes on a human and leaves a trail of blood throughout the woods? Chief Swan wouldn't like that too much.

The skies were light gray today, and the ground was coated with yesterday's rain. We exited the Volvo and went inside to see the usual stares. Freshmen to seniors, we couldn't get enough attention, even the teacher's had an eye for us. Maybe it was our dead like skin, or as I heard "Perfect model appearance" which made us seem impossible to not look at. We passed the halls and into the cafeteria we went, today we were late due to our expected visitor, but that wasn't a problem for the school district. Even though, I do prefer being on time in every class, and being as close to normal as I could possibly be. I sniffed a bit of her smell, the sweet strawberry scent of her clothes, and her shampoo mixed together in one. Bella rose from her table and I kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Join us?" I said, it was important that she knew about Addison.

We walked to my table and I then grabbed an extra chair and pulled it next to mine. The group went to go get their lunches and also gave me a moment to talk to her. Bella looked at me with confused eyes, her hand touched the table, and then touched my chin.

"What's wrong? I feel distance between us today, I hate that."

"I know." I held her hand in mine, giving her chills down her spine, she did her best to hide it. "There was a visitor that came to the house, Addison. She's a vampire like us, and I wanted to tell you to stay away from me for only a week"

My words hurt her, I could tell by the way her body sunk in the chair.

"But why?" she asked.

"If she gets your scent, she'll come after you, just like James did."

She scooted her chair closer to me and then touched my cheek with her pale hands.  
"I can't stand to be away from you" her voice cracked a little as her mind thought of how strong our connection was. Our love is like a vein, it supplies us with happiness in our hearts and without it we would die.

I kissed her forehead and my senses told me that everyone was looking at us, including Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie.  
"You should go now…" Those words didn't want to leave my head but this was for her safety.  
"I love you," she said and those were the last words that left her mouth before she walked back to her table.  
Emmet sat down across from me with a tray of food and gave me a nod. The rest of the day should go by as quickly as it came, now that Bella knows.

Back to Addison P.O.V.

I look to the right and spotted the black tail Buck, its black eyes glanced at me. The fear was easy to sense in this one, I could see his body shaking from his pointy antlers to his tail. I became impatient and had no time to play reindeer games, so I let my body take control. I ran fast, an unexplainable speed, to the prey I hungered for. With one beasty leap, my claws dug into his skin. My teeth bit the animal's neck breaking the skin and hitting the jugulars. The blood hit my taste buds and put me in a state where I could not stop this harming action.

After draining the deer, and feeling a little guilt for the poor creature, I made a hole and buried it into the earth. I was now full of life, instead of the emptiness I felt in my stomach. I trailed back to the house to wash my leather boots that now carried mud. No need for a messy house. But when I got inside, I saw Rosalie. Instead of going straight to the sink, I walked up to her. Rosalie was no doubt older than me appearance wise, her blonde hair lingered on her puffy blue jacket, and her disapproving look on her face scared me a bit.  
"I'm Addison" I greeted  
"Rosalie," she spoke while tapping her shoes on the ground, "did you have fun hunting?"  
"Yes"  
"what did you snack on, a human?"  
"No" How could she be accusing me of such a crime "deer, I was feeding on deer" I corrected.  
She left upstairs and I continued my journey to the sink. I placed my back boots inside and turned on the hot water. I felt no warmth to the water, so it was hard to tell if my boots were being properly washed, warmth and heat never existed in my world. Only the cold, iceberg feeling I get every day. I turned off the sink and placed my boots on a small towel to dry. Emmet entered the kitchen and smiled.  
"So Rosalie told me you hunted today" he began "I told you, you were hungry"  
I laughed a little but then got serious "I don't think Rosalie likes me"  
"Rosalie? She hardly likes anyone outside the family" he laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 It's all about camouflage

Note: There were writing error's in the last two chapters , but there fixed now and I also added some new stuff.

**I do not own anything related to Twilight, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

The night was long, my eyes did not close, and my mind did not stop wondering about the cure. It had been twenty-four hours since Mr. Carlisle left with part of me in a small plastic tube. What if my claim was wrong and he found no cure in my blood at all? They'd call me crazy and then shift me back to New York. Indeed, I did miss New York like humans would miss the sun but I was starting to like Forks.

Jasper's head appeared above me, his eyes were the most innocent of the clan, and his body was certainly thinner than the other males.

"Hello," He spoke shyly "why are you on the floor?

Why was I laying on the caramel colored wood floor? As I thought long and hard about my reply, his hands helped me up.

"I was thinking," I answered

"About what? If you don't mind me asking..."

"To tell you the truth, the cure," I said.

"Addison, we all have."

"Yes, I know" _but it's different when the blood comes from me._

_  
_"It's best to hope that the cure can last forever, if not a couple of hours" he continued talking after he noticed I was a bit depressed "let me show you around Port Angeles"

It was a generous offer to get me out of the house and since I have been grounded to leave the premises, so no further danger could rise in the family; I accepted. We ran through the forest missing the trees just slightly, until we got to a small city; Port Angeles. The sidewalks were damp, and morning dew fell on my crimson red hair, I glided my hands through it, feeling the water landing on my hands. I looked at Jasper, he was wearing a gray scarf today over his black coat, his hair was messy and natural, his converse shoes squeaked as he walked to me.  
"Ready?"  
I nodded and we walked across the street to a building with great futuristic architecture. Inside books filled the perimeter of the walls as well as the center of the building. People sat on tables, reading their latest book or finishing their history homework. I traveled to the left and grabbed the first book in sight, the title "To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee".

"That's a good book," A voice came from behind me, but it wasn't jasper. I sensed a beast, a foe that needed to be exterminated but when I turned around, I saw a human. His long brown hair landed on his chest, and his white smile was quite charming.

"Jacob," He introduced placing his strong hands out.

"Addison" I said shaking his strong hands. He was built to kill, but what was he?

"Did you just move to town?" he asked

"Actually, I'm here visiting my friends in Forks" His eye brow's slanted towards his nose.

"Well, if you ever feel a bit homesick you should definitely come on the reservation" He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his seven digit number on my hand, after he waved goodbye and walked away.  
I hid my hand under my jacket as jasper walked over from the Librarian's desk.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing jasper," I lied. His Brown eyes stared at me with intensity; I quickly changed the subject.

"So do you guys come to Port Angeles often?" That question put him off track.

His brushed his white hands through his hair as if he was trying to control his own mood, and with a soft but unpersuasive reply, he smiled. "Actually, we try to stay hidden as possible, or else we might get out of hand, by the way, I think we should leave"

He touched my back and I felt him tremble with not fear but anger. The glass doors slid open and as we exited to the right, I caught a quick glimpse of Jacob. He wasn't smiling, instead he was grinning. My eyes focused on the trees now. To me, they stood like huge gods, bold and strong. But to the people around me, they were nothing but Mother Nature's creation; a simple tree.

My legs started to move and soon enough I was dodging any object that came in my path. I was close behind jasper, who gave me the silent treatment all the way home.

We went inside. Mr. Carlisle's hands were in his snow colored hair; his body was bent towards his knees as his body sunk into a black leather couch, which gave me a bad feeling. Jasper and I approached the man, we gave him silence to gather his thoughts and the he began his story…

"Your blood does contain a cure, we can test it on one of us but I'm not sure what the effects could really be"

"If you're looking for a volunteer, then leave it to me." I proposed.

"It won't work," his words struck me, "you are immune to it"

"I'll do it," Edward insisted, he walked up from behind me. His shadowed lingered on my back and somehow I felt it.  
Mr. Carlisle shook his head and almost spoke but the promising stare in Edward's eyes persuaded him.

"Tomorrow then," he announced and went upstairs.

The three of us stood in silence. Why was Edward willing to be the first one to be tested? Things could go wrong, terribly wrong.

I stared at the floor and imagined the swirly lines in the wood were different animated objects. Jasper left to go see Alice and soon it was just me and Edward.

He was the first to speak "I'm sorry"

"about what?"

"Being rude to you these past two days…"

"Why?" I asked

He walked in front of me and I shifted my sight to him. His eyes were navy blue and his smile was different in so many ways. I positioned myself properly.

"because," He paused "You seem like every other vampire, but from my resources your just like us, living with the mortals and carefully choosing what you eat"  
"not many of us are like that, I understand, it's hard to trust a vampire"

Jacobs P.O.V.

So today I visited Port Angeles library to do some research on The Brotherton Tribe. Once I grabbed a dusty old red book and placed it on the table, I saw her. The woman had hair like fire, red at the tips and orange at the top, she was truly a wildfire. Of course, my resistance failed and I managed to talk to her.  
There was nothing to talk about. I looked around her and soon enough I came upon a subject, the text on the book was clear as it laid in her hands "To Kill a Mocking Bird".

"That's a good book," I said trying to look less of a loser than I already am.  
She turned around cautiously with an odd look.

"Jacob," My voice cracked a little. I was truly making a fool of myself.

She smiled "Addison"

"Did you just move to town?"

"Actually, I'm here visiting my friends in Forks" her reply struck something inside of me that made me want to fight. I knew she could tell that my facial expressions changed by her blank stare.

"Well, if you ever feel a bit homesick you should definitely come on the reservation" I spoke grabbing a pen. Finally, I was going to hook up with someone hot! And as I wrote my number on her hand, I saw from the corner of my eye, jasper. We could have just fought to the death, but come on? Really? Not when Addison is here. I knew she would hate my true skin, every human does.

Jasper was walking towards her, so I simply walked away leaving her a mysterious number to call. One point for me.


	4. Chapter 4 If only

**I do not own anything related to Twilight, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Lots and lots of dialogue ha-ha.**

I looked at my hand and stared at those seven unfamiliar numbers. Today the clouds were starting to depart and the Cullen's stayed home. Alice and jasper stared continuously at each other, while Emmet and Rosalie did the bills on the glass dinner table. Pieces of envelope fell on the ground as each of them tossed the useless advertisements.  
I went back to my hand. I remembered his sharp smile, and his small nose.

"Where's the phone?" I had an Idea to get outside and not be exposed by the sunlight.

The small V-tech phone now lied in my hands; I dialed the first three digits and looked at Rosalie. I dialed the last four digits and a glance at Emmet. And then I pushed the little green button and called Jacob. It seemed every time it rung, my glancing came more noticeable.  
"Something wrong, Addison?" Emmet questioned, I shook my head and he went back to tearing up the bills.

The ringing stopped.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Addison"

The only way I could see him and not freak him out by shining like a diamond is to meet him in a shady place; the woods. I wore a plaid jacket over a gray sweatshirt that I had bought at Port Angeles and my dark jeans looked brand new thanks to the washer machine. I sat on a boulder that slanted down which made it hard to sit while I waited for his arrival. I began to be overwhelmed by the beautiful nature around me and decided to go further up on the boulder to lie down on the flat surface on top. A crow passed my sight, the repeating sound of crickets on the mud soothed my head, and the smell of fresh air after the rain made me feel human again. My hands were supporting my head as the cold breeze touched my skin.

"Addison?"  
I sat up straight to my name and saw Jacob smiling at me.  
"What's so funny?" I asked  
"nothing, it's just you looked so into the moment, it was almost too interesting"  
I slid down the rock and hit the ground pretty hard that my whole body lied on the earth's soil. He ran to me and peered from above. I moaned and he gently helped me off the floor. How could I be so clumsy around him? It wasn't awkward for him though because as he removed a piece of dirt from my nose, he laughed.

"Why the woods Addison?" Jacob asked, completely aware of our surroundings.  
"Nature isn't crowded by dozens of people, or tourists, it's peaceful," I partly lied.  
"Not a people person?"  
I nodded and he laughed again.

"You know my father used to tell me stories about this part of the woods, something about great wolfs…"  
We started to walk down a deserted road…  
"Legend said that these wolfs were great worriers and any devil in any form would coward up and hide."  
"Werewolves?" I asked  
"yeah" he smiled  
There is a foe that vampires are born to hate without reason, and those enemies are werewolves. They both hunger for human flesh, both attack with monster like actions and both like to kill. Running into each other's paths is just a challenge, not a hunt.  
"well I want to show you something , close your eyes" I did what was told  
"you ready?," he asked slowly fading as he got far away from me.  
I nodded.  
"Open your eyes" he ordered  
There stood the foe in front of me.

Edwards POV

It's time that I devote myself to becoming human. Sometimes I enjoy my nonhuman qualities but to be human again… would be like opening an old book that was left on the book shelf. You relive every last page and despite the worst parts, you get through it till the end. I heard Carlisle say that the cure needed to be tested by one of us, it was my chance and I took it. I believe that he saw it in my eyes that I was eager to be normal again. Carlisle choked on his words; he cleared his throat and announced the two words that would stick with me "Tomorrow then".

After that quick gathering, I decided to stop the border between me and Addison. I felt guilty for creating such a thing. I apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry"

"About what?" her voice had innocence.

"Being rude to you these past two days…"

"Why?" she asked

I walked in front of her like a gentleman would and she position her head up to look at me directly.

"because," I breathed in "You seem like every other vampire, but from my resources your just like us, living with the mortals and carefully choosing what you eat"  
"not many of us are like that, I understand, it's hard to trust a vampire"  
very true indeed.

Later I popped into Bella's room to see her looking on her phone. She didn't notice I was walking up to her, and when she did her eyes widened and she let out a surprising gasp.

"sorry," I said. That word is becoming more familiar to me then ever.

Bella closed her flip phone "It's okay…I thought we couldn't see each other"  
She was right, I told her harsh words and she probably expected me to keep them. I sat down on the bed and touched the old quilt comforter she brought from Arizona. Her hands were slightly showing color today, her hair in a movie star curl, and her lips…red as roses.

"I know but she influenced me to think that she wouldn't hunt you"  
"she knows about me?"  
"No, I feel the innocence in her, like you would in a child" surely she would understand that answer.  
She bit her rosy lips "Okay so when do I meet her?"

(Too be continued…)


	5. Chapter 5 Let the true colors show

**I do not own anything related to twilight!**

Jacob turned out to be the enemy; he stood tall in his second form that lurked in his skin waiting to be triggered by anger or a destined time. Dark brown fur stuck out like wheat field gone wild, patching up his face, his hands, his soul. My jaw dropped in amazement, will, and most of all doubt. Doubt that Jacob Black, my new friend could kill me, or perhaps the other way around if I ever had a chance. Standing at five feet and having him turn into a monster three feet taller causes me great pain, I was at the bottom of the food chain.  
"You like?" he roared circling me with joy.  
I didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," suddenly my mind spoke for me, " I have to leave, this is wrong!"

My feet carried me through the forest, faster than any normal animal could. Jacob kept pace, only inches away. He noticed his prey climb the tree; I showed him the second clue. It all came back to him in a rush, and then silence fell upon us both. After being fifteen feet in the air smelling the crisp clean air of trees, I climbed down to Jacob to see him in human form.

"You're…and I'm… this can't be happening?" Unsatisfied is what we both felt, I couldn't help but nod.  
Today I expected to associate with my first human contact, a friendship to prove my innocence. I got a werewolf seeking the mortal I appeared to be, our skin's fooled our minds. We talked for a while about the differences in our kind, how would it all work out, how would we see each other? Despite our fictional masks that we wear every day, the inside counted the most, we were different creatures of the night seeking light instead of darkness. Jacob told me that the only time he is let out of the reservation is when he see's Bella, a familiar name mentioned by Edward.  
"You know her?"  
He says, "Bells, yeah were best friends now. You know her?"

"A friend has mentioned her before, Edward Cullen" I look at him but his answer is clear.  
Jacobs's fists clenched the tightest, his mouth unsweetened and left cold. The true enemies stood beside me, I was on the white line ready to be pulverized.

"So I suppose I should be going, Dr. Carlisle will start to worry…" I mutter. We both rise at the same time, I instantly feel awkward and unsafe.

"Will I ...See you again?" His voice was slow and unsure, he clears his throat" I mean if you want to and all"  
"Do you believe we could manage that? Despite everything we found out today?" I parted a distance between us. Jacob walked towards me, looked in my eyes scaring me to death and says "Usually I would stand my ground, tell you that we should never see each other again, and walk away. But something tells me that if I walked away, I would be making a big…mistake"

A cloud patch was above us as it started to rain, we laughed. I look around, the forest is damp, and the trees are dark covered in soot. His tan fingers bring me back to him, my eyes glance at his long straight hair. I slowly breakdown his features, until I got to his light brown eyes. A window to the soul, which captured the beast he was born to be, naturally.

"Goodbye." I say smiling weakly.

If walking away was the hardest part, what was the easy part? My mind puzzled to figure out the mystery between us. A female vampire and a male werewolf…both teenagers full of angst and unspeakable abilities. If they were to fall in love, would the universe fall apart causing its own hell to up rise? I was now in front of the Cullen house hiding my disfigured memories in the woods with Jacob, my friend.

EDWARDS POV

I decided to drive Bella to the house to meet Addison, our newest arrival since James and his followers. The difference between the two is extremely different, James may be full of evil but Addison is a woman of trust not lies. I park the silver Volvo in the driveway, carefully taking my time. Bella is impatient; it doesn't take a mind like mine to read that. She is the most fidgety human since a peasant met the queen of England. Breaking a sweat as she took the seatbelt off, I managed to have a straight face. She looked absolutely wreck less.

"What?" She snapped.  
"Why are you so uneasy at the moment, you've met a vampire before."  
Her eyes dropped towards the leather seat I sat on, and then after realization back up to my face.  
"But I didn't know you were a vampire, even though you had pale skin, your attractiveness blinded me." She was making a joke to help her gain confidence.  
"Yes I agree, being attractive does have its privileges…" a smile reached her face.  
"Edward I'm serious, what if she doesn't like me?"  
"Bella, breathe" I suggest  
She inhales and exhales deeply.  
"Let's go inside, she's probably dying to meet you…"

When we enter the front door the family is in the kitchen having conversations about kids in Africa. Addison is by Emmet hanging over his shoulder as he reads the newspaper. Out of the whole family Alice is the first to notice.  
"Bella" she says concerned, I figured I needed her approval.  
"Hey guys…"Bella says with her pale hands in the pockets of her jeans.

**Author note: Hope you all like the short chapter, more to come! Review and subscribe! Lv, Tess.**


	6. Chapter 6 Danger, Danger

**I do not own anything related to Twilight , that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also SUBSCRIBE! There will be much more to come, plus I will finnish this FanFiction. If you like this story, leave a review and share your comments!**

ADDISON'S P.O.V.

The smell was unbearable as I was told it would be. Laws I had put down in my brain would come out of the pavement I put them in, Bella was a mix of chaos and lust. When she set foot on the hardwood floor, nervous as she was my brain wouldn't allow my reassuring thoughts to enter. My hands balled into fists.

"Hey guys…"She says softly.

Alice makes her way to Edward, carries on a personal conversation with him while having Bella close to her, and then steps away to make space between the four of us.

"Hi…I'm Addison" I introduce formally. She pulls out her hand for a handshake which is denied quickly by Alice. She knows, oh god she knows. I guess you can tell that if a vampire is not ready to be friends with the prey, its best to keep distance and avoid contact at all times.

Edward starts to speak to break the tension; "Bella, I have been meaning to show you something in my room…I would not dare to speak it now, for it is a personal surprise"

Bella is transfixed though, unable to hear her love. My eyes locked on hers. For a long moment I cannot breath. I hear my mouth swallow, pulling me back from hurting her, hesitant to snap. Edward grabs her arms and leads her upstairs, her eyes still on me until she disappears into the white wall. Instantly, I am ashamed of how quickly I became a fiend just like Ann Rice had written.

"Are you okay?"Emmet questioned.

I nod with no confidence in my head, and then he went upstairs. If there was a time I could use the cure, if it ever existed, it would be now. My heart was telling me to feed on Bella, my brain was agreeing, Stupid organs. They fail me in the time of need.

My actions left the house in an awkward vibe. Before Bella was exposed, everyone was happy. Now Alice was watching me closely. Not just for Bella's safety, but for mine too. We sat beside each other at the dining table, our heads both down in embarrassment. Suddenly she mutters "I told him not to do this," exhales then mutters again, "I knew this would happen". It was a personal thought not meant to surface out of her mouth.

Two hours later, Emmet came downstairs to tell us Bella and Edward had left to her house. Bella even told him to tell me goodbye. It takes a lot of courage to do something like that; the way I acted today I don't think we will ever become friends. But it was very considerate of her to try. Later that night, I spent the hours watching night turn into day. Wishing that somehow I could sleep, because I forgotten how to dream. If I were human again, sleeping would be a huge advantage to me. To not move and relax all muscle from a full day of working, a complete satisfaction to the brain.

Dr. Cullen entered the kitchen to see me staring out the window by the sink. Stuck in thought, all I could do was say," Good morning". It was now eight-thirty in Forks, Washington. The clouds above with the same color of light grey covered the earth for miles. For the Cullen's, today was the challenge. That's how I see it. Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie go five days a week to school near humans that don't know the truth. Every minute they spend there is mostly observing teenagers that they once were like. Restraining their inner monsters from unleashing that came from their parallel outside shell. Dr. Cullen faces a similar day, a challenge I would not dare myself to ever do. Fixing minor cuts that leak a scent of blood, like an expensive perfume store, you can smell a sample but not sin to buy it.

I hear the front door shut, waking me up to reality. The life I had before was now gone, and I was becoming a new vampire. This I knew for sure, because I'm not all about finding the cure anymore. I want to find myself, and stay the same for eternity.  
"So Addison," Esme says touching my shoulder, "I heard you met Bella."

"Yes, and it was undeniably horrible," I complain.

"Don't give me that kind of feedback, all vampires overcome problems like that, we are a strong species…" she says acting like it's not a curse at all.

Esme is so mother like and caring, she gives you a warm feeling inside to make you feel better in a situation like this. And it's just what I need. I lack the strong part of me, not knowing where I had lost it throughout this conflicting episode. I nod and look at the stainless steel sink with my foggy silhouette mimicking my movement from left to right, and the strong scent of dish soap floated into my nostrils. When Esme left, I continued to look into objects I hadn't before. Like the fridge and how empty it was. With a diet coke can in the middle, so that it would be somewhat normal. Maybe this was a sign of boredom.

I went into the woods to hunt for some buck; it had been a while since I last fed. A boulder covered in clover colored moss was a perfect hiding spot. My eyes watched over my first meal of the day, it slowly descended its head to eat some grass with his ears up in full alert. It played no match to a creature like me, and again I won the fight. Breakfast was quite delicious today, and if the next generation of bucks becomes smarter than vampires it gives me a challenge to face. After breakfast I headed towards La Push to relax by the ocean. Just to see short waves come up on the shore help me think about things. Positive thoughts that would help the embarrassment wash away.

There was truck pulling up with a handful of teenage boys having fun. I turned around to see some of the Quileute Tribe, Jacobs's friends that happen to be werewolves too. They noticed me staring at them and smiled, so I turned towards the ocean, I didn't want them to notice me. It wasn't long until three boys came up to me.

"Hey there good looking," one of them said while standing to the right of me.

"What are you here doing all alone?" another boy, younger then the first one to speak to me asked on the opposite side.

"Just watching the waves I suppose, what brings you boys down here?"

"We were about to start of fire before our friends get here, your glad to stay if you want…"the young one said to me, he cleared his throat, "The names Seth by the way"

"I'm Sam, Sam Uley," the older one said, I shook his hand and we all laughed a little awkwardly.

I watched the boys start a fire, and told them about my life in New York, which brought up tons of questions. Like, what's it like on Broadway? Or do you see a lot of famous people there? This flattered me the most because the closest I got to a movie star was a soap opera diva near Times Square. It was the first time I told other people about my life back home, I felt somewhat apart of a whole new family. If they knew what I was, they would surely kill me. As I said, enemies like werewolves and vampire don't mix. The fire was violent, and I imagined me fighting Jacob, if we ever had to, I'd give up and let him win. It's not worth fighting for, if it means killing him.

Sam left his friend to see me staring at the flames; I guess I looked a bit odd. It isn't my scene to be in at the moment after all. I'm intruding a situation that I wish I hadn't. Sam sat down next to me before talking; his long dark hair flowed down towards the stomach area.

"So what's your name?"

"Addison…" I smiled. The waves do such wonders to me.

Sam was silent, and the roaring of a burgundy ford truck ruined his sentence when he tried to speak. We looked at each other, and he shook his head, probably drowning out the thoughts in his head.

"That's them," He hummed.

Near the road where Sam came to greet the rest of the group, I saw him. His bright smile made him so visible in the crowd. That was until Sam pointed me out, then the smile disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7 One sided

**I do not own anything related to Twilight , that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. also Favorite this story so you can see the next chapter , leave reviews! I'd love to read what you have to say! ~ lv,tess.**

When a river fits its appropriate setting it is where it belongs, if not, and the river is placed in the desert or the freezing north pole, this sends you a message that it does not belong. I happened to be that river, stuck somewhere in cloudy Forks, Washington. My eyes converted towards the earth when I noticed Jacob's disapproving stare. It wouldn't be long until his thoughts hovered over me.

I felt the fires light glow on my arm, twisting my emotions inside. I wanted to be enjoying the night, as the ocean had made me. Jacob put deep shame in me. He started to walk alongside Sam, who seemed to have an interest in me. The fire was starting to die out, the sun had went down, and I knew in my heart this event would mark me. As Sam arrived with his hands in his pockets, Jacob kept a more awkward distance. An introduction for the second time; repeated words once said.

"I'm Jacob"

"I'm Allison"

An acquaintance as familiar as sweet roses were to me. I enjoyed watching the moments bloom. He stowed away his emotions when the presence of Sam or other's were around. Once we were alone he announced his amazement. Only I had not known of the forbidden boundaries, vampires hated werewolves, and so vice versa, so having them set foot on their territory was much more than war. Jacob also mentioned that the timing was awful but before I could ask why, Sam started a sentence so negative I will never tell it to the Cullen's.

"News for the pack, as ungrateful as we see the Cullen's, they recruited a new member," he paused, I looked away from disbelief, he was talking about me.

"What are we going to do about it? When we will attack those ungrateful leeches? When their clan is larger than our pack alone?" A bystander questioned violently, the crowd started to chatter. I ignored their comments and waited for Sam to answer.

He scratched the right side of his head, so clueless about his whereabouts, the foe was near him, undisturbed and useless. Jacob saw that danger was reaching the brink, creeping up and out of the hands of god himself. Would this turn out into war? Vampires versus Werewolves, two creatures that haunt the night and prey on the same kind. Well, nearly.

The situation drew a riot, they got loud along with sam's tension, every time he raised his voice, the crowd grew violent. My brain captured a vision of pitchforks, a past I forgot while I stayed here in Washington. My journey across America drew attention, I was noticed every where I went and at one point even exposed.

I awaited at Motel with a long sleeve sweater half way off, laying on the soft bed for a man I desired. I thought, Maybe just a sample? A quick taste of human antidote to fulfill my needs? He came out of the bathroom topless, with lust on his mind. He walked towards me until our bodies were close to touch, softly, and innocently.

"Mind if I spoke a few words before we do this?" he asked, I nodded politely.

"I love you Addie...also your shirt's half way off, mind if I?" He gestured to take it off with a small laugh.

"Of course," I say laughing with him, I felt guilty for a second.

The intimate moment continued, and I must confess, that was the closest I have been to a human. He caressed my cheek, I kissed his forehead, and so the night began. Our bodies went horizontal almost parallel to each other as he kissed my chest. My resistance was weakening by the hour, my lips parted, kissed his neck and then attacked. He was too smart for me though, whipping back quickly until he fell on the floor. He yelled "freak!" about a dozen times, checked his neck for any real damage. Truly I only poked his skin, barely getting a taste of the red water.

He said he loved me, but it wasn't enough love to tough out the danger I brought. He went into town and told everyone of his experience with the vampire. They came with pitchforks, most of all guns. I wasn't a monster, and at the time I didn't understand why they wanted to kill me. I never saw that man again, though I fear of being known, and possibly revealing the vampire world.

As I faded into reality, I noticed Jacob feeling pity. What ever Sam Uley said that I missed while entering a reverie, it certainly was fatal.


End file.
